


Fandom Pills 5.0

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Barman Castiel, Bodyswap, Castiel Feels, Crack, Dean Feels, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction Writer Tony, Female Castiel, Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Female Dean Winchester, Female Steve Rogers, Female Steve Rogers/Female Tony Stark, Female Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Gen, Honeymoon, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Journalist Stiles, M/M, Mechanic Derek, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Photographer Castiel, Police Officer Dean, Professor Derek Hale, Quarterback Derek, Soul Bond, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean, Teen Sam, Writer Derek, Young Derek, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 13,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di drabble/flashfic/brevi oneshot multifandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ritorno con l'ennesima raccolta di drabble/flash-fic/mini-shot. Queste in realtà le ho scritte nel corso di tre eventi differenti (sempre sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/), ma siccome erano poche prese per singolo event mi era un po' passata la voglia di postarle. Ora che sono tutte insieme mi sembra valga più la pena di prendermi il disturbo di postarle, quindi eccole qui nel loro splendore(?).  
> Baci e buona lettura, Elisa.
> 
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti o oneshot più lunghe per nessuno di questi piccoli fill. Quindi, per favore, non chiedetelo, grazie. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro.

 

 _Prompt: Teen Wolf, Sterek. Young!Derek e Stiles si conoscono nell'ora di Spagnolo._  
_Parole: 420_  
_Note: Io ho studiato francese come seconda lingua alle superiori. Quindi per le frasi in spagnolo, ringraziamo quella bellissima cosa che è word reference. La seconda frase è il classico vaffanculo italiano, ma penso si capisca/sia corretto?_

  
Per quanto Stiles avesse sempre avuto un particolare talento nell'usare le parole a suo vantaggio, imparare nuove lingue non era per niente il suo forte. Che era il motivo per cui Stiles odiava le lezioni di spagnolo. Le odiava tanto che spesso rimuoveva di doverci andare fino a che Scott non gli chiedeva cosa stesse facendo lì in piedi davanti all'armadietto a fissare una macchia inesistente sul fondo. Che era il motivo per cui Stiles era di nuovo in ritardo alla lezione di spagnolo.  
Ed era anche il motivo per cui si era trovato a fare gli esercizi scemi che assegnava loro la professoressa in coppia col tizio nuovo, quello carino di cui ancora non si ricordava il nome, ma che in spagnolo era tanto bravo che Stiles nella sua testa lo aveva rinominato Miguel (non che avesse molto senso, ma tutti sapevano che c'era qualche rotella fuori posto nel suo cervello, quindi). Anche se non aveva particolarmente la faccia da Miguel quel tizio (il che confermava il già poco senso della cosa).  
“Senti amico, non possiamo far finta che io abbia davvero capito quel che ti è appena uscito di bocca?” sbuffò Stiles all'ennesimo tentativo di conversazione che aveva fatto Miguel seduto di fronte a lui.  
“Non chiamarmi amico.” rispose secco l'altro incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“Come ti pare, Miguel.” borbottò poggiando la testa su una mano e portando gli occhi al cielo per un istante. Ovvio che uno come lui non voleva esser chiamato amico da uno sfigato come Stiles.  
“Mi chiamo Derek.”  
“Lo sapevo che non avevi una faccia da Miguel.” aggiunse senza accorgersene. Non che fosse la prima volta che diceva ad alta voce una cosa che avrebbe dovuto solo pensare, era uno dei motivi per cui tutti dicevano che era strano.  
Derek lo fissò con espressione perplessa (cioè con un sopracciglio alzato e l'aria vagamente infastidita), prima di tentare di nuovo di parlargli in spagnolo; Stiles sospirò rumorosamente accasciandosi sul banco, il viso nascosto tra le braccia incrociate.  
“Pietà!”  
“En español.” ribattè Derek.  
Stiles alzò la testa e lo fissò negli occhi. “Vete a tomar por culo!” rispose.  
“La tua pronuncia fa schifo.”  
“Sì, beh e tu hai i denti da coniglio, devo darti una carota perchè sai lo spagnolo?”  
Derek premette con forza le labbra una contro l'altra, stringendo ancora di più le braccia incrociate. Diamine, quel tipo sapeva essere adorabile anche quando teneva il broncio, oltre che sexy quando parla spagnolo. Arg, il suo cervello doveva decisamente smetterla di pensare certe cose!  
  
(BONUS)  
“Perchè tu lo sappia, non è consigliabile dare solo carote ad un coniglio. Sono troppo zuccherine.”  
“ARG! Non puoi avere una faccia del genere ed essere anche intelligente!”  
“Cosa?”  
“NIENTE!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Prompt: Supernatural, Destiel. Sam trascina Dean ad uno Speed dating e lo costringe a partecipare ed è lì che incontra Cas. Bonus+: Cas lo guarda per un intero minuto senza parlare. Bonus++: Cas corrompe le altre persone a lasciare la sedia davanti Dean libera._   
_Parole: 175_   
_Note: questa cosa ha altamente senso zero. Ed è random. Di brutto._

 

Sam era un fottuto ragazzino, Dean lo aveva sempre saputo; ma che fosse anche così ragazzino da aver bisogno che Dean lo accompagnasse ad una cosa simile, no, quello non lo aveva certo messo in conto.  
Tanto meno aveva messo in conto che il tizio che gli si era seduto davanti quasi un'ora prima (e che per il primo dei tre minuti di durata dello speed date era rimasto in assoluto silenzio a fissarlo in modo piuttosto inquietante), avrebbe pagato chiunque avesse cercato di farlo passare alla persona successiva.  
Alla fine Dean si era un po' stancato che le loro conversazioni venissero interrotte da qualche idiota (e certo i soldi di Cas potevano essere spesi meglio), quindi lo prese per il polso e lo trascinò al bar dall'altro lato della strada. Tanto Sam era impegnato, non si sarebbe neppure accorto che Dean non era più nella stanza. Qualche ora dopo, steso nel letto di Cas e ancora nudo, si chiese quanto Sam si sarebbe incazzato per averlo lasciato a piedi al locale degli speed date.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Prompt: Supernatural, Fem!Destiel, Castielle ha insistito tanto perché al matrimonio fossero entrambe in abito bianco e Dee non è riuscita proprio a dirle di no. Bonus, Dee ha insistito perché Sam fosse la sua damigella d'onore._   
_Parole: 205_   
_Note: fluff e Deanne feels. Ma sempre random perchè sia mai che io faccia qualcosa con un minimo di senso logico._

 

Dee si fissa nello specchio, gli occhi lucidi di commozione fissi sul proprio riflesso, e sospira: è diventata una ragazzina ed è tutta colpa di Castielle. Sì, perchè lei non si era mai immaginata al suo matrimonio in abito bianco e mai avrebbe pensato di sentirsi così sovrastata dall'emozione nel giorno delle sue nozze.  
“Sei stupenda, Dee.” mormora Sam entrando nella sua stanza. Deanne sorride voltandosi, suo fratello, vestito di tutto punto, se possibile ha un sorriso pure più idiota del suo stampato sulla faccia (anche se Dee lo aveva obbligato a mettersi la giacca con la coda per fargli da damigella d'onore). “Lascerai Cas senza fiato.”  
Deanne vorrebbe rispondere in qualche modo, ma le esce solo una risata spezzata dall'emozione.   
“Andiamo, Bobby ti aspetta per accompagnarti all'altare.”  
Lei annuisce e lo segue. Sta davvero per sposarsi con la donna della sua vita.  
Non nota neppure il resto della gente non appena i suoi occhi si poggiano su Cas, avvolta in un abito avorio decorato di pizzo. Il sorriso che le si stampa sul viso è probabilmente l'espressione più stupida che abbia mai avuto, ma Castielle la sta fissando con un sorriso che le toglie il fiato e tutto il resto smette di essere importante.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Prompt: Teen Wolf, Sterek. Hogwarts!AU. Derek è l'intrigante professore di pozioni e Stiles è deciso a saperne di più, ma non si aspetta ciò che scopre._   
_Parole: 230_   
_Note: non si vede molto la componente sterek in questo fill, ma mi è uscio così._   
  


Stiles, quasi per definizione naturale, non sapeva tenere il suo maledetto naso piantato in un libro; no, lui doveva andare a ficcarlo dove non avrebbe dovuto, sempre e comunque, anche quando il suo naturale istinto di sopravvivenza gli diceva che si stava per mettere in guai seri. Perchè solo un cretino di prima categoria (o uno a cui manca davvero qualche rotella dentro la testa) avrebbe pensato che fosse una buona idea seguire Derek Hale, l'inquietante professore di Pozioni, al calare della notte nel più profondo della Foresta Proibita. Soprattutto perchè, hey, luna piena, la notte in cui praticamente anche la gente normale ha qualche rotella fuori posto? (Uh, forse era per quello che aveva pensato fosse una buona idea.)  
Il punto restava che non era stata una buona idea per niente, perchè alle prime luci della luna, il professore si era trasformato in un mannaro e lui ora si ritrovava a correre con tutta la forza che aveva nelle gambe verso un rifugio qualsiasi, mentre il lupo lo seguiva, quasi giocando con lui. Qualcuno doveva aver dimenticato di insegnare ad Hale che non si giocava col cibo, ma in quel momento Stiles ringraziò quel qualcuno per quella mancanza.  
Anche a costo di legarsi per sempre al letto, Stiles si ripromise che se fosse sopravvissuto non avrebbe mai più ficcanasato. (E non stava mentendo a se stesso. Okay, forse sì.)

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Prompt: Supernatural, Fem!Destiel, HP!AU. Deanne pensava che non ci fosse niente di speciale nella divisa finché non l'ha vista addosso a Castielle sul treno, il primo giorno del loro quarto anno. (Bonus, Cas s'è sviluppata tardi e nell'estate è diventata figa)_   
_Parole: 290_   
_Note: Sono scema e si vede._

 

Deanne fissava Castielle, seduta di fronte a lei che leggeva un libro, le gambe incrociate e la gonna della divisa che si era un po' alzata a scoprirle le cosce. E per “fissava Castielle”, Dee intendeva che non sapeva se guardarle le gambe scoperte o se concentrarsi sul seno che le era cresciuto durante l'estate e stava stretto in una camicetta che forse era diventata un po' troppo piccola. Oppure se fissarle i capelli sciolti e non più raccolti in quelle ridicole trecce a cui si era abituata invece nei primi tre anni ad Hogwarts.  
Cas era diventata bella. Pure parecchio, dannazione. E la divisa, che fino a qualche ora prima non le era mai parsa nulla di speciale, era diventata improvvisamente fin troppo sexy. O Deanne era particolarmente perversa, una delle due.  
“C'è qualcosa che non va?” le chiese Cas risvegliandola dal suo fissare con insistenza uno dei bottoni della camicetta.  
“Ehm, no, solo... Sai, la divisa, ti sta piccola, avresti dovuto prenderne una nuova.” borbottò come un'idiota indicandole il petto.  
Castielle arrossì e si coprì con un braccio la zona del seno. “La divisa è nuova, ma sono cresciute ancora in queste settimane...”  
“Oh. Beh, non è un male. Che siano cresciute, intendo.”  
Okay, era definitivo, Deanne in un'altra vita era stata un uomo, uno di quelli pervertiti ossessionati dalle tette delle donne. E uno che faceva pessime figure.  
Cas arrossì ancora di più, ma sorrise timidamente e spostò il braccio. “Lo pensi davvero?”  
Fortuna che Dee ancora lo aveva un cervello, nonostante la sua vita passata, perchè anche se le tette di Cas erano un bonus, la cosa migliore dell'altra restava quel suo sorriso dolce e Dee era sicura che non avrebbe mai cambiato idea al riguardo.

 


	6. Chapter 6

__Prompt: Supernatural, Fem!Destiel su questa foto:<https://41.media.tumblr.com/3ff2e667b767145870059bb42fe6fbe7/tumblr_mus0azBOWy1ruexlxo1_500.jpg>  
Cas è una fotografa e si diverte a fotografare Deanne che, divertita e imbarazzata inventa alcune pose per lei.  
Bonus+: Cas ha un fetish per le sue clavicole e le lentiggini sulla sua gola, gliele morde ogni volta che può.   
Parole: 200  
Note: Perchè quelle due mi fanno cose.

 

Deanne rise per l'ennesima volta, mentre Castielle continuava a scattare come nulla fosse.  
“Non credi che sia una pessima idea farmi delle foto proprio oggi?” chiese Dee restando in posa.  
“Perchè?” domandò Cas smettendo finalmente di prestare attenzione alla macchina fotografica.  
“Beh.” Deanne puntò il dito su un punto di pelle tra le clavicole e il collo, un punto di pelle che era arrossato da un succhiotto che Castielle le aveva lasciato la sera precedente.  
Cas arrossì, ma scattò una foto come se fosse la cosa normale da fare in una situazione del genere.  
“Queste sono per il mio album privato.” ammise quindi in risposta all'espressione divertita di Dee.  
“Oh, giusto, la cartella che hai nel computer piena di primi piani delle mie lentiggini, del mio collo e delle mie clavicole.” la prese in giro.  
Castielle le diede un pizzicotto sul fianco, abbandonò la macchina fotografica sul lato vuoto del letto e si distese sopra Deanne, affondando il viso nel suo posto preferito e mordicchiando uno qualsiasi dei punti arrossati dalle attenzioni della sera precedente. Il sospiro spezzato di Dee bastò come promessa di una mattinata all'insegna di qualcosa di molto più divertente del semplice scattare foto alla sua musa.

 


	7. Chapter 7

_Prompt: Supernatural, Fem!Destiel, teen!AU. John è un militare di alto grado e continua a far trasferire la sua famiglia. DeeDee segue il padre in silenzio finché non incontra Castielle._   
_Parole: 220_   
_Note: L'ho riscritta almeno cinque volte e ancora non mi soddisfa, ma a questo punto non credo potrebbe uscirmi qualcosa di migliore. Sorry se è meh meh meh._

 

Dee fissa suo padre con espressione determinata, quasi di sfida. “Ho 18 anni, posso prendermi cura di Sammy qui, da sola. Siamo rimasti in questo posto più che in qualsiasi altro da quando ho 4 anni, non ci sposteremo ancora. Sam ha bisogno di una vita stabile e tu non ci sei comunque mai, quindi perchè trasferirci ancora con te.”

Ha sempre ubbidito al padre, ha sempre badato a Sammy quando li faceva trasferire in una città nuova e li lasciava ad ambientarsi per conto loro, troppo occupato col lavoro. Ma questa volta c'è qualcosa di speciale a rendere una piccola contea dispersa nel nulla un posto speciale, un posto in cui restare. Castielle, la ragazza con la famiglia troppo religiosa e la testa tra le nuvole che le ha rubato il cuore. Deanne non avrebbe rinunciato a lei per seguire John, non avrebbe rinunciato a Cas per nulla al mondo. Non che avrebbe mai ammesso la verità a John. E Sam ha davvero bisogno di stabilità.  
John la guarda e medita, il viso teso, ma quasi privo di emozioni prima di chiudersi nel suo studio. Deanne non sa se è una vittoria o una sconfitta, eppure è ben determinata a non perdere questa guerra. Questa volta non ubbidirà, ha finalmente trovato qualcosa per cui valga la pena di lottare, non ci rinuncerà così facilmente.

 


	8. Chapter 8

__Prompt: Supernatural, No pairing. "Deanne, dovresti smetterla di sommergermi di mimosa, non era divertente nemmeno la prima volta" "Non è colpa mia se tu sei la donna di casa, Samantha" (Dove Sammy è maschio, se non si fosse capito)   
Parole: 310  
Note: ecco, questa mi piace decisamente di più.

  
Deanne aveva sempre pensato che regalare mimosa alle donne nella giornata internazionale della donna fosse una stronzata abissale e fece ben capire a Sammy sin dalla tenera età di 6 anni che non doveva azzardarsi a presentarsi davanti a lei neppure con un piccolo rametto di quella pianta molesta per alcun motivo. Alla fine, comunque, l'espressione di Sam quella prima volta che gli fece uno scherzo per l'8 marzo, fu talmente impagabile che divenne una tradizione di famiglia. Per questo, anche quell'anno, Sam si svegliò con l'inconfondibile odore della mimosa proprio sotto al naso.  
“DeeDee, dovresti smetterla di sommergermi di mimosa.” esordì entrando nella cucina del bunker lasciando uno dei ramoscelli più piccoli in un bicchiere con dell'acqua al centro della penisola nel mezzo della stanza.  
“Suvvia Samantha, devo pur ringraziare di avere una donna che gira per casa.” rispose Dee continuando a preparare la colazione.  
“Non era divertente nemmeno la prima volta, soprattutto perchè in quell'occasione avevi usato i soldi che papà ci aveva lasciato per mangiare.” ribadì mettendosi a sedere, sorridendo apertamente approfittando del fatto che sua sorella gli desse le spalle.  
“Suvvia, usai solo i soldi per i tuoi cereali e solo per farti entrare bene nel cervello che se ti fossi azzardato a regalarmela di nuovo avrei sprecato soldi preziosi per tormentarti. E ora è anche più divertente perchè non sarà una stanza di motel a puzzare di quella roba, ma la tua stanza qui nel bunker!” esclamò felice servendo la colazione in due piatti prima di avviarsi di nuovo verso la sua stanza.  
“Ehy, pensavo quella fosse per me!”  
Dee si voltò con un'espressione da stregatto. “Pensavo fosse chiaro, hai già avuto le mimose come regalo. Il bacon e le uova sono per Cas! Buona festa della donna, Samantha!”  
Sam sospirò sorridendo. In realtà l'odore di mimosa era un ricordo felice. Profumava quasi di famiglia.

 


	9. Chapter 9

_Prompt: Supernatural, Destiel, AU, Barman!Castiel insegna a Dean a fare i cocktail_   
_Parole: 310_   
_Note: io se i prompt non li interpreto a modo mio non son felice, vero? Plus, ANANAS!_

 

“Questa è la peggiore Piña Colada che abbia mai bevuto in vita mia.” borbottò Balthazar dopo un sorso dal bicchiere che aveva di fronte. “È perfino peggiore di quella di prima.”  
Dean sbuffò esasperato. Era almeno il quinto tentativo che faceva con quel dannato cocktail, ma a sentire i commenti che stava ricevendo da quello spocchioso rompiscatole, non stava affatto facendo progressi.  
“Non preoccuparti, Dean.” lo consolò Cas, una mano che gli si appoggiava sulla spalla. “Te lo mostro ancora una volta.” disse quindi ricominciando a fare il cocktail dall'inizio.  
Il problema purtroppo era sempre che Dean si perdeva i passaggi della preparazione, troppo impegnato a fissare i movimenti sicuri di Castiel. E, in fondo, Dean non voleva neppure davvero imparare come fare dei cocktail, era solo un pretesto per stare accanto a Cas dietro il bancone del bar, quando il locale era ancora chiuso. Sarebbe stato perfetto se fossero stati soli: Dean avrebbe avuto un lampo di genio e avrebbe trovato un pretesto qualsiasi per baciare finalmente Cas -o magari lo avrebbe baciato e basta, perchè ci giravano intorno da troppo ormai. Purtroppo Cas aveva preso sul serio la sua proposta e aveva chiesto a quell'impiastro di Balthazar di essere giudice imparziale degli intrugli che uscivano dagli esprimenti di Dean, come se in realtà non fosse Cas il vero esperto tra i due.  
“Cas, senti, io mi son stancato di essere quasi avvelenato e di dovervi fare da terzo incomodo. Il tuo caro Dean non aspetta altro che io me ne vada per saltarti addosso, quindi vi lascio soli e spero di non dover mai più sorbire una tortura simile.” sbuffò Balthazar alzandosi dallo sgabello e avviandosi alla porta sul retro, mentre Cas quasi perdeva la presa sulla bottiglia di rum che aveva tra le mani. “E per l'amore degli ananas, non fate sesso sul bancone del bar!”

 


	10. Chapter 10

__Prompt: Supernatural, Fem!Destiel, HP!AU. Deanne era certa che Cass sarebbe diventata un pennuto, come animagus, e invece ha di fronte un lupo. Col pelo arruffato. Sia mai che Cass si smentisca.   
Parole: 160   
Note: sooo, ora Cas lupo è headcanon tanto. E toh, aiuto visivo di come lo immagino io. <http://s923.photobucket.com/user/feja_juodas/media/wolves/blackwolf-1.jpg.html>

 

Deanne aveva sempre pensato che Castielle, quando sarebbero finalmente riuscite a diventare animagus, si sarebbe trasformata in un qualche tipo di volatile. Non c'era un vero motivo per cui avrebbe dovuto pensarlo, o perlomeno, se qualcuno glielo avesse chiesto, non era sicura che sarebbe riuscita a dare spiegazioni. Probabilmente avrebbe borbottato qualcosa sull'essere leggiadra o sul modo in cui il mantello della divisa le mulinava attorno come fossero ali di corvo. Il punto restava che non ne aveva idea e avrebbe potuto essere valida come risposta anche il fatto che Cas portasse il nome dell'angelo del giovedì.  
Fu per questo una sorpresa quando Cas si trasformò in un lupo, il pelo scuro e macchiato di bianco e grigio arruffato in modo adorabile e gli occhi ancora di quel azzurro che Dee aveva imparato ad amare sin dal primo istante. Improvvisamente l'idea che la sua Cas potesse trasformarsi in un pennuto le parve la cosa più scema che si potesse pensare.

 


	11. Chapter 11

_Prompt: MCU, Tony/Steve, Gender Bender (solo su Steve). Fem!Steve è una badass con il costume adatto. Tony le fa i complimenti ogni volta._   
_Parole: 260_   
_Note: non so scrivere di personaggi badass a quanto pare. E sono andata ad interpretazione col prompt perchè non sapevo cosa intendesse la prompter di preciso. PS: per praticità il soprannome di Steve è rimasto invariato, ma il nome completo nel mio headcanon è Stephanie, perchè sì._

 

Tony ama spiare tra le cose di Fury, ma da quando Steve si è risvegliata, Tony ha un motivo assolutamente lecito per ficcanasare tra gli affari dello SHIELD. Perchè non sa di chi sia stata la brillante idea di far diventare la povera donna “venuta dal passato” un agente operativo a tutti gli effetti. E non per semplici incarichi che richiedevano una certa quantità di abilità fisiche, oh no, avevano giustamente pensato fosse una decisione saggia mandarla in missioni sotto copertura, quel genere di operazioni in cui ogni più piccolo dettaglio fuori posto poteva far andare in fumo la copertura di Steve e degli altri agenti che partecipavano.  
Fu una sorpresa scoprire che in realtà Steve se la cavava bene, ma ancora migliore era lo spettacolo a cui assisteva ogni volta che Steve indossava il costume adatto all'occasione. Non importava cosa indossasse, era sempre la persona che attirava di più attenzione di chiunque fosse nella stanza, cosa che avrebbe dovuto mandare in fumo di per sé ogni missione, e, invece, dava a tutti quel senso di sicurezza e “giusto” che percepiva in qualsiasi momento in cui le stesse accanto. Qualche volta si chiedeva se il vero superpotere di Steve non fosse proprio quello.  
Poi Steve entrava in azione, il vestito lungo di turno tutt'altro che d'intralcio, i tacchi alti un'arma da usare... Diamine, in quelle occasioni la Rogers diventava più letale della Vedova Nera e davvero, Tony non poteva trattenersi dal mandare fiori e complimenti a Steve alla fine delle missioni. Steve sembrava trovare divertenti le sue battute lascive, quindi...

 


	12. Chapter 12

__Prompt: Supernatural, Body Swap. Fem!Destiel.  
"Cas?" "Deanne?" La prima cosa che fa Deanne appena si rende conto di essere nel corpo di Cas è toccarsi le tette e oh, quello è anche meglio di toccarle quando è dall'altra parte.   
Parole: 355  
Note: crack scemo perchè sì. E al solito, io i prompt mica li fillo, no io li interpreto.

 

Deanne era sempre stata persona da cercare un lato positivo nelle situazioni più bizzarre. E non intendeva cose come l'Apocalisse, perchè quelle erano situazioni tragiche, non bizzarre. Anche se quella volta che la se stessa del futuro l'aveva legata ad un palo, aveva per qualche istante meditato cose che decisamente non avrebbe dovuto pensare in quella situazione -c'era ada precisare che in quel momento ancora pensava fosse solo un trucco di quei cazzoni d'angeli, doveva pur contare come attenuante.  
Una situazione bizzarra era uno spirito che puoi vedere solo da ubriaco o incontrare un Trickster ex Arcangelo che si diverte a rendere realistiche le leggende metropolitane come vendetta contro i pezzi di merda della società. Ecco, quelle erano situazioni su cui Deanne si era fatta una risata! Diamine, aveva perfino riso di se stessa dopo la crisi di nervi che aveva avuto per colpa della febbre fantasma!  
Quindi, uno scambio di corpi con Castiel, rientrava nella categoria degli eventi bizzarri senza alcun dubbio.  
“Deanne!” esclamò per l'ennesima volta Cas, attirando infine la sua attenzione.  
“Sì, Cas?” chiese senza spostare le mani da dov'erano posizionate.  
“Potresti smettere di toccarle?” rispose solo sospirando. Era strano vedere la postura rigida di Cas nel proprio corpo. Diamine, sembrava quasi che il suo corpo fosse più alto ora che c'era Castiel ad occuparlo. O forse era solo lei più bassa nel corpo del suo angelo.  
“Ma, TETTE, Cas!”  
Le gote di Cas -o le sue? ARG, questa cosa dello scambio corpo era un casino sotto quell'aspetto- si arrossarono leggermente e le sue dita si strinsero nell'aria per un paio di volte prima che lei parlasse. “Credo che Sam stia per avere un aneurisma.”  
Dee spostò lo sguardo su Sam, che se ne stava in disparte e borbottava tra sé, gli occhi chiusi, pollice e indice a stringere la radice del naso. “Nah, sta bene, ha visto di peggio! Ricordi quella volta che è entrato in bagno mentre facevamo la doccia, Cas?”  
Sam emise un gemito frustrato prima di tapparsi le orecchie e barricarsi nel bagno del motel di turno. Deanne sorrise sorniona. Decisamente, molti lati positivi per quella situazione bizzarra.

 


	13. Chapter 13

__Prompt: Teen Wolf, Sterek, AU! Genderbend. Derek è il meccanico di Stiles.   
Parole: 360  
Note: io fem!Derek mi sono abituata a chiamarla Daria. Stiles resta Stiles perchè è un soprannome al suo vero nome quindi perchè cambiarlo?

 

Daria fissò con la coda dell'occhio quella che ormai era diventata una cliente fissa dell'officina di famiglia. Stiles Stilinski, l'eccentrica figlia dello Sceriffo Stilinski, si era presentata più di una decina di volte al garage solo nell'ultimo mese e ogni singola volta con un problema più ridicolo della volta precedente.  
La prima volta che era entrata in officina si era lamentata profusamente dell'assenza del fratello di Daria, prima che lei uscisse da sotto l'auto a cui stava lavorando; quando lo aveva fatto, comunque, il flusso di parole si era interrotto per qualche istante per essere poi sostituito da una marea di palesi flirt che l'avevano alquanto irritata. Da quel giorno Stiles aveva iniziato a ripresentarsi ad intervalli sempre minori tanto che un giorno si era presentata alla mattina con tre minuti di anticipo dall'orario di apertura e poi di nuovo a pochi minuti prima della chiusura, quando Daria era quasi stata tentata di mandarla al diavolo una volta per tutte.  
In fondo, comunque, l'appuntamento giornaliero con le ciarle di Stiles era diventato una parte importante della routine di Daria, tanto che vederla mancare per un paio di giorni l'aveva fatta preoccupare. Ora Stiles però si era ripresentata pochi minuti prima della chiusura, vestita con quella che era ovviamente una tenuta da appuntamento, cosa che infastidì parecchio Daria. Stava rimuginando proprio sul perchè mai avrebbe dovuto essere infastidita dal godere della vista delle gambe scoperte di Stiles quando la voce di quest'ultima la interruppe dalle sue elucubrazioni. Si accorse proprio per quell'improvviso parlare che Stiles non aveva quasi spiccicato parola fino a pochi istanti prima.  
“Quindi, è la fine del turno, giusto? Ed è venerdì sera. Posso farmi perdonare per averti costretta qui fino a dopo l'orario di chiusura offrendoti qualcosa? Una birra, una fetta di pizza... Qualsiasi cosa?” chiese parlando velocemente e gesticolando come al suo solito, un vago rossore a tingerle le guance.  
Daria sorrise. Stiles voleva uscire con lei e questo le era ormai diventato chiaro; quello che Daria certo non si aspettava era di non essere affatto contraria all'idea di passare ancora del tempo con Stiles. Diamine, quando diavolo si era presa una cotta per quell'impiastro ambulante?

 


	14. Chapter 14

_ Prompt: Supernatural, Destiel, Qualcosa ispirato da questa immagine. <http://i61.tinypic.com/6rijqq.jpg>[  
](http://i61.tinypic.com/6rijqq.jpg) _ _Parole: 290  
_ _Note: Non ho idea di cosa sia questa cosa. Ma direi che è decisamente OOC in ogni dove. Sorry._

 

“Quando un uomo come te entra in una stanza, ti fa certamente pentire di non aver fatto riparare il ventilatore.” borbottò il barista mentre puliva il bancone e lo fissava con la coda dell'occhio.  
Dean si passò le mani sulla giacca dell'abito, quasi a disagio in un abbigliamento che gli era capitato di portare raramente nella sua vita, ma a cui ormai era destinato a doversi abituare.  
“Il bar sarebbe già chiuso.” aggiunse il proprietario quando Dean si accomodò ad uno degli sgabelli di fronte a lui.  
“Per un amico sono sicuro che puoi ancora servire giusto un goccio di una cosa qualsiasi. Liscia, doppia e forte, possibilmente.” rispose con un sorriso, togliendo la giacca e abbandonandola sul bancone, allentando anche la cravatta prima di accettare il bicchiere che gli veniva porto e bere d'un sorso il contenuto.  
“Diciamo che per un amico molto speciale dovresti esser disposto ad offrire anche un secondo drink.” ammiccò poggiandosi sul bancone per avvicinarsi al barista, già chino a riempirgli il bicchiere. “Magari con un extra, che ne dici Cas?”  
Castiel sorrise e gli si avvicinò sfiorandogli le labbra. “Non saprei, potresti mettermi nei guai con la polizia.”  
Dean scoppiò a ridere. “Magari avresti dovuto pensarci prima di uscire con un poliziotto?”  
“Intendevo la polizia vera, non un novellino.” rispose Cas sistemandogli la cravatta e sogghignando appena.  
Dean sbuffò e lo fissò storto. “Giuro che prima o poi farò una soffiata su di te all'immigrazione.”  
Cas lo guardò intensamente negli occhi, quasi fin troppo serio per i toni della conversazione avuta fino a poco prima. “Non lo faresti mai.” aggiunse solo.  
Per qualche istante calò il silenzio, poi Dean sospirò, bevve il contenuto del bicchiere e rispose. “No, non lo farei.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

_Prompt: MCU, Tony/Steve, "Sono sempre quello che paga per tutto"  
Parole: 200_   
_Note: Non so se si nota che è uscita una cosa molto meh perchè non avevo idea di cosa volessi scrivere di preciso per questo prompt._

 

Steve non era abituato al lusso, ma non era neppure abituato a farsi pagare le cose dagli altri. Ai suoi tempi -e diamine, quanto si sentiva vecchio quando diceva o pensava cose simili- aveva lavorato duro per guadagnarsi qualsiasi cosa e all'offerta di prestiti, aveva sempre rifiutato, anche -e soprattutto- quando era Bucky ad offrili. Non sapeva se fosse il suo infinito orgoglio ad impedirgli di accettare i soldi altrui, ma quel vizio gli era rimasto e sentire Tony ripetere quanto fosse lui a dover sempre pagare tutto -anche i danni provocati dagli Avengers e dallo squilibrato/alieno/tecnologia impazzita di turno che si trovavano ad affrontare- non gli piaceva per niente.

Avrebbe voluto offrire qualcosa a Tony, una cosa qualsiasi per poterlo ripagare di tutti quei costi, ma ogni volta Stark scrollava le spalle e rispondeva “Ho i soldi per permettermi di essere quello che paga sempre per tutto”. Era quello il motivo principale per cui Steve si era ripromesso di essere un buon amico per Tony, di ripagarlo con una amicizia sincera che, nella vita di Stark, pareva essere una cosa tanto rara quanto lo era il vibranio in natura. Quel che non aveva preventivato era di innamorarsi di Tony...

 


	16. Chapter 16

_Prompt: MCU, Tony/Steve, Per far andare su di giri Tony, Steve legge articoli di fisica.  
_ _Parole: 220  
_ _Note: c'è davvero bisogno che precisi che cervello fa cose e io lo lascio fare quindi I don't even, I can't even, I won't even...? (alias, questi headcanon mi fanno scrivere cavolate.)_

 

Tony fissava Steve affascinato. Si supponeva che lavorasse sul progetto per l'ennesima versione migliorata della sua armatura, ma Steve stava facendo di nuovo quella cosa del parlare nel suo linguaggio, quello di Tony, pieno di nomi di macchinari e regole di fisica e altre robe su cui non riusciva neppure a concentrarsi. Steve non era bravo con il dirty talking sotto le coperte, eppure aveva scoperto quanto il sentirlo leggere articoli di ingegneria e scienza in generale riuscisse ad eccitare Tony. Lo aveva capito quasi per caso, quando era sceso nel suo laboratorio e aveva iniziato a sfogliare una delle riviste a cui Tony aveva rilasciato un'intervista – un mensile la cui copia Pepper aveva abbandonato quella mattina quando era passata per affari delle Stark Industries. Steve gli si era avvicinato e aveva iniziato a fare domande, domande intelligenti, cose che Bruce probabilmente gli avrebbe chiesto. Erano finiti col fare il sesso migliore della sua vita, lì, sul pavimento del laboratorio, la rivista ormai dimenticata chissà dove. Da quel giorno era quasi diventata un'abitudine: Steve si presentava da lui con una rivista scientifica quando si avvicinava l'orario di andare a dormire e minacciava di chiudere la discussione senza sesso se non lo seguiva a letto. Era una tortura, ma era decisamente l'unica tortura a cui non avrebbe mai potuto rinunciare.

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

_Prompt: Supernatural, Destiel, soulbond: si diceva che nei casi più rari, dove uno dei due non accettava il nome, più ti allontanavi e lo respingevi e più faceva male. Dean questo lo sa bene, lotta da quando aveva cinque anni e c'era solo una lettera ma ora che ha passato da un bel po' i venti e il nome è intero e bellissimo sul suo collo, scappa ancora. Che sia per le responsabilità o perché non vuole, non importa ma un giorno Castiel, il suo nome, è proprio quello che lo salva dall'inferno. Bonus+: vedi tu se farlo canon o meno.  
Parole: 400_   
_Note: Angst? PFT, io lo porto all'estremo l'angst, passo direttamente al dramma da soap opera!_

 

Dean lottava da quando aveva 5 anni con quel nome sul suo collo. Quando era solo una lettera, il dolore era quasi trascurabile, come quello di un piccolo ago che lo punzecchiava ad ogni passo che faceva. Col passare degli anni Dean aveva imparato che la sua era semplicemente una maledizione; tutti gli altri, nella loro vita, venivano guidati da quel dolore, era un aiuto nel fare le scelte giuste, qualcosa che li guidava verso la loro anima gemella. Per Dean non era mai stato così, ogni passo faceva ogni giorno più male e qualche volta Dean si trovava semplicemente senza fiato per quanto diventava doloroso. Era la sensazione di un attacco di asma, ma Dean lo avrebbe semplicemente descritto come una enorme trave di legno perennemente conficcata nel collo, che passava da parte a parte. Aveva perfino smesso di cercare alternative quando prendeva decisioni, perchè semplicemente qualsiasi possibilità lo portava comunque a provare dolore. Era come una eterna fuga dall'inevitabile realtà: non esisteva quel fantomatico Castiel di cui portava il nome sul collo, era solo l'ennesimo pessimo scherzo del destino.

Gli sembrò paradossale quando il primo passo che gli diede respiro fu fuori da una casa abbandonata nel mezzo di una città maledetta, lasciandosi alle spalle il cadavere di Sam, la determinazione di rinunciare alla propria vita per dare una seconda opportunità a suo fratello che gli faceva fischiare le orecchie. Dean lo prese esattamente per quel che era, una conferma che la sua vita valeva così poco che la sua anima gemella era nel migliore dei casi morta e nel peggiore un demone. Non una bella consolazione quindi, tanto che perfino la sensazione di sollievo dal dolore sembrava assolutamente nulla; non c'era un happy ending per Dean, solo la morte ad aspettarlo a braccia aperte con un falsa promessa di un futuro felice.  
La sensazione di salvezza e completezza che provò il giorno in cui tornò nel mondo dei vivi dopo 40 anni di inferno, quasi gli mozzò il fiato per la felicità. Durò poco quando arrivò alla conclusione che nulla di buono poteva derivare dal suo ritorno dalla morte e che probabilmente la sua anima gemella sarebbe stata più causa di problemi che di gioie. Si chiese vagamente, mentre i paramedici si occupavano di Pamela, quanto avrebbe fatto male uccidere la propria anima gemella e se sarebbe morto soffocato da quella trave nella gola dopo averlo fatto.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

_Prompt: Supernatural, Destiel, soulbond: si diceva che nei casi più rari, dove uno dei due non accettava il nome, più ti allontanavi e lo respingevi e più faceva male. Il nome di Dean non è comparso sul collo di Cas ma sulle sue costole e ogni volta che Dean scappava, s'incrinavano creandogli un dolore mostruoso.  
Parole: 300_   
_Note: continuazione del fill precedente. Che è molto meh, perchè ho provato ad andare dal lato di Cas. Avrei voluto scriverci di più, ma mi ci sono bloccata. (Seriamente, volevo mettere elementi di sesta stagione, però ho fatto diversi tentativi di scrivere al riguardo e non mi piacevano quindi ho lasciato perdere.)_

 

In un primo momento, la cosa più strana del prendere un tramite fu per Castiel la comparsa del nome di Dean sulle costole di Jimmy Novak. Non ci aveva dato molto peso all'inizio, perchè Castiel era sempre stato convinto di possedere una buona conoscenza di ciò che riguardava le vite degli esseri umani e degli angeli. Tuttavia, prendere forma fisica sulla terra gli fece capire quanto poco sapesse non solo sugli uomini, ma perfino sugli angeli. La prima volta che aveva provato quel profondo dolore al petto accompagnato dal rumore di ossa che si rompevano, l'angelo non aveva idea di cosa stesse succedendo. Quando chiese ad uno degli altri angeli della sua guarnigione, la sua reazione di disgusto lo mise in allarme -per quanto Cas al tempo potesse essere allarmato, ancora completamente ignaro che gli angeli avessero a tutti gli effetti dei sentimenti, al contrario di quanto gli Arcangeli si prodigassero a inculcare nelle loro menti.  
Scoprire che quel nome significava che la sua Grazia era legata indissolubilmente all'anima di Dean fu per lungo tempo inconcepibile per Castiel, tanto che cercò di negare con se stesso e con gli altri angeli che fosse davvero possibile una simile opzione. Eppure, le fitte dolorose, le costole che si rompevano, erano tutti piccoli eventi che accadevano in determinate situazioni. Succedeva sempre quando Dean sembrava distanziarsi, rinnegare che effettivamente Castiel e Dean fossero legati in qualche modo. Non che Cas avesse modo di negare ancora davvero la cosa quando analizzò la situazione: le parole di Dean, il suo atteggiamento, la sua anima che emanava una luce quasi pareggiabile alla grazia di un angelo... Erano tutte cose che stavano facendo cambiare Castiel. E quella era senza dubbio, tra le altre nuove sensazioni che stava provando da quando era sulla terra, la più spaventosa ed affascinante.

 


	19. Chapter 19

_Prompt: MCU, Clint/Coulson, A salvare Phil dallo SHIELD non è Deathlock ma Clint.  
Parole: 216_   
_Note: spoiler 2x16 Agents Of SHIELD (Kinda). Ed è una schifezzuola perchè io il crack non lo so scrivere._

 

Phil aveva evitato di dire ad Hunter chi sarebbe arrivato a salvarli proprio per quel preciso motivo: Clint era talmente imprevedibile che avrebbe comunque preso di sorpresa entrambi e vedere l'espressione stupita di Hunter a ritrovarsi di fronte ad uno degli Avengers, era assolutamente impagabile.

“Phil, che fine ha fatto Melinda? Le avevo detto di farti da baby sitter!” sbottò Clint liberando Hunter che ancora lo fissava boccheggiando come un pesce, l'equipaggio del quin-jet ormai messo al tappeto.  
“Si sta occupando di Fitz-Simmons.” rispose prima che Clint gli piantasse un bacio sulle labbra per zittirlo. Hunter, ancora dietro Clint, emise un rumore soffocato a metà tra l'imprecazione e il lamento.  
“Shush, sono solo scuse, me la vedrò con lei più tardi. QUINDI, dove andiamo di bello?” continuò liberandolo per poi piazzarsi al posto di guida.  
“Un posto qualsiasi dove ci sia abbastanza tequila da farmi dimenticare quel che ho appena visto.” borbottò Hunter.  
Phil nascose la sua espressione divertita sedendosi ad una delle postazioni.  
“Una tequila in questo momento non mi dispiacerebbe, ma credo a Phil non piacciano molto i posti in cui si portano le camice hawaiane.”  
Coulson portò gli occhi al cielo. Aveva come l'impressione che Clint e Hunter avrebbero decisamente riempito fin troppo il silenzio delle ore di viaggio che li aspettavano.

 


	20. Chapter 20

_Prompt: MCU/Supernatural crossover, Darcy/Charlie: Da quando Charlie ha scaricato il cartone sugli Avengers Darcy non riesce più a andare in ufficio a lavorare._   
_Parole: 255_   
_Note: adoro queste due. Poi mi si mette nel mezzo le serie animate e io ce la vedo proprio Darcy che non la smette più di ridere. E PS: ho dato per scontato che lavora con Jane in qualche sede dello SHIELD o direttamente alla Avengers Tower. Ce la vedo Darcy a ridere di Bruce perchè nella serie è sempre Hulk e quasi mai Bruce..._

 

Quando Charlie gliene aveva parlato per la prima volta, Darcy era scoppiata a riderle in faccia. Non perchè pensasse che Charlie le stesse mentendo o stesse facendo una battuta, no, perchè anche solo l'idea che qualcuno avesse deciso di fare soldi sugli Avengers producendone un cartone animato era la cosa più ridicola che fosse capitata da quel giorno fortuito in cui Jane aveva investito Thor. E di cose ridicole ormai lei era un'esperta, quindi c'era da fidarsi della sua parola. Credeva che vederlo sarebbe stata una buona idea, magari lo avrebbe fatto vedere anche a Thor -Jane probabilmente l'avrebbe trovata una cosa tutt'altro che divertente, ma Thor, oh, lo spettacolo che sarebbe stata la faccia del biondo mentre seguiva il cartone avrebbe battuto perfino la serie animata stessa.  
Non aveva considerato il lato negativo della cosa ovviamente, come le capitava di fare nel 90% dei casi. Tornare a lavorare dopo aver visto quella cosa fu alquanto impossibile: ogni volta che incontrava qualcuno che era stato riprodotto nella serie Darcy non poteva impedirsi di scoppiare a ridergli in faccia. Jane, la prima volta che era successo, si era talmente preoccupata che aveva chiamato Charlie per chiederle se Darcy era entrata in contatto con qualche cosa di strano o alieno. Era paradossale come fosse perfettamente realistico che fosse una cosa simile a causare l'irrefrenabile ilarità di Darcy, ma in fondo, questo era ciò che era diventata la sua vita. Ad essere sinceri, Darcy non ci avrebbe rinunciato per nulla al mondo. Diamine, perfino per nulla nell'universo intero!

 


	21. Chapter 21

_Prompt: MCU Tony/Steve, Finalmente Steve vede quello che c'è oltre l'armatura._   
_Parole: 215_   
_Note: e mi è uscita una AU perchè io sono ossessionata dalle what if in cui Tony che mantiene il suo essere Iron Man un segreto._

 

Steve non avrebbe mai immaginato chi potesse nascondersi dietro l'armatura di Iron Man. Prima di tutto, aveva avuto a che fare con Tony Stark ben poco volte, ma in ogni singola occasione aveva avuto l'impressione che fosse un uomo particolarmente concentrato su se stesso. Non egoista, perchè era famoso per l'aver dedicato gli ultimi anni della propria vita alla filantropia, più che altro era vanitoso e giusto un po' narcisista. Iron Man, invece, era sempre disposto al sacrificio e minimizzava la cosa quando gliela si faceva notare; Steve avrebbe quasi pensato che avesse un qual certo desiderio di morire, al contrario di Stark che in più di un'occasione si era defilato appena la situazione era sembrata sul punto di scaldarsi. Ora improvvisamente quello sparire al momento giusto, seguito dall'apparizione tempestiva di Iron Man aveva più senso. Tony era Iron Man, Iron Man era Tony. Ed era paradossale come la maschera non fosse il viso metallico dell'armatura, bensì Tony stesso.  
Steve aveva imparato ad ammirare e rispettare Iron Man, ora invece faticava a sovrapporre le due facce della stessa persona. Non aveva ancora detto a Tony di aver scoperto la verità, era una cosa che sentiva Iron Man non avrebbe voluto che si scoprisse. Però la curiosità di vedere davvero l'uomo oltre l'armatura era così forte...

 


	22. Chapter 22

_Prompt: Supernatural, Fem!Destiel, Charlie e Deanne sono al bar a parlare. O meglio, Charlie cerca di estrapolare i sentimenti che l'altra prova per Cas mentre Deanne finge di non sapere quello di cui stanno parlando.  
"Penso di aver capito" "Mmh?" "Sai, il modo in cui hai di guardarla? "Come?" "Come se non ci fosse nessun'altro capace di meritarsi quello sguardo, in questo mondo o in un altro."  
Parole: 585_   
_Note: Spotify era a favore di questo prompt perchè stavo per mettermi a scrivere il fill e mi è partita Little Bit di Lykke Li che oltre ad essere una canzone che amo, la vedo benissimo per la destiel._

 

Charlie ormai aveva imparato che con Deanne le cose dovevi tirarle fuori con le pinze. Non solo perchè era testarda, ma perchè aveva questa stupida convinzione che i suoi sentimenti non avessero alcun valore finchè se li teneva per sé e non li esprimeva ad alta voce con anima viva. Charlie sapeva che era una cazzata abissale e che in fondo anche Dee era conscia quanto lo fosse, eppure la situazione rimaneva la stessa anche dopo anni che Charlie cercava di convincere Deanne ad essere più aperta al riguardo.  
Era per questo che le conversazioni con l'altra a volte erano così frustranti, ma lei poteva essere testarda quasi quanto la Winchester se lo voleva, perciò l'avrebbe avuta vinta anche questa volta. Principalmente perchè la missione di quel giorno era di grande importanza per il bene della vita amorosa di Deanne, che aveva così tanti buchi che Charlie l'avrebbe quasi paragonata al Titanic che se ne giaceva beato sul fondale marino. Già, era davvero una tale tragedia.

“Penso di aver capito.” esclamò poggiando il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolo del bar a cui erano sedute, Castielle che si era alzata per andare al bagno e prendere altri drink per tutte e tre.  
“Mmh?” mugugnò Dee bevendo e fissando la figura di Cas appoggiata al bancone.  
“Sai, dal modo in cui la guardi.” aggiunse quindi Charlie attirando finalmente l'attenzione di Deanne che aveva finalmente intuito di cosa stesse parlando.  
“Come?” sbottò esasperata, incrociando le braccia sotto il seno.  
“Come se non ci fosse nessun altro capace di meritarsi quello sguardo, in questo o in un altro mondo.” spiegò con una scrollata di spalle.  
Dee si limitò a fissarla perplessa, una bitch face stampata in faccia per cui a vederla sul viso di sua sorella Sam si sarebbe probabilmente commosso.  
“Non guardarmi come se avessi detto una stronzata, fissi Cas come se fosse letteralmente tutto il tuo universo. Tranne quando le guardi il culo come stavi facendo prima, in quel caso pensi solo a quanto hai voglia di portarla in un posto a caso per divorarla.”

A quelle parole Deanne sospirò schiantando la fronte contro il tavolo. “Charlie, smettila ti prego.” fece una pausa per qualche istante, controllò che Cas fosse ancora distante e poi riprese. “Lo so, okay? Ma non funziona così con Cas. Lei è stupenda e adorabilmente svampita e non credo vorrebbe mai stare con me in quel modo. Non importa che io sia...”  
“Parecchio innamorata di lei?” la aiutò Charlie.  
“Un po', ho un po' una cotta per lei. E lo ripeto, non importa se lei non ricambia.”  
Charlie si diede una manata sul viso. A volte la Winchester era un tale caso disperato che il Titanic non era un metro di paragone adeguato.  
“Sai quella cosa del come la guardi, Dee?”  
Deanne si mise a sedere composta per poterla fissare di nuovo scettica.  
“Lei ti fissa come se tu fossi la cosa migliore che le sia mai capitata in vita sua. E lo sei Dee, siete davvero perfette e DECISAMENTE innamorate l'una dell'altra.”  
L'altra la fissò per qualche secondo, mordicchiandosi il labbro distrattamente prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso Castielle che, poggiata con i fianchi al bancone aspettava l'ordinazione guardando verso di loro; quando gli occhi delle due si incontrarono, le labbra di Cas si incresparono in quel sorriso che Charlie sapeva essere riservato solo a Dee, la quale ricambiò facendo anche un cenno con la mano.  
“Siete così ovvie che di certo mi verrà una carie per causa vostra.”

“Shush, Charlie!”

 


	23. Chapter 23

_Prompt: Teen Wolf, Sterek, AU: Derek è un aspirante scrittore che non riesce a scrivere più nulla da mesi a causa di un blocco emotivo. Ritrova l'ispirazione una sera, per caso, vedendo un ragazzo pieno di nei sporcarsi la felpa con un cono gelato.  
Parole: 255_   
_Note: e ci ho buttato Cora nel mezzo perchè mi è uscito così._

 

Cora gli aveva ripetuto per mesi che l'ispirazione per ricominciare a scrivere gli sarebbe piovuta addosso quando meno se lo aspettava, ma mai avrebbe pensato che lo scontro con un tipo in una gelateria potesse essere il motivo per cui avrebbe superato il dannato blocco dello scrittore. Invece era davvero bastato quello.   
Non che in realtà si fosse trattato solo di uno scontro, era solo iniziata così, con Stiles che gli finiva contro, il gelato che teneva in mano che si spalmava irrimediabilmente sia sulla felpa di Stiles che sul maglione di Derek.  
Stiles era stato così impacciato nel chiedere scusa in un insieme di frasi farfugliate, che Derek non era riuscito ad arrabbiarsi. Era solo scoppiato a ridere e aveva offerto a Stiles un altro gelato -assicurandosi questa volta che non fosse un cono e che venisse portato ad uno dei tavoli da una delle cameriere della gelateria.  
Quando un paio di ore più tardi era tornato a casa, la mente ancora piena delle chiacchiere di Stiles, Derek si era ritrovato a scrivere senza neppure farci caso.   
Cora, quando il giorno dopo glielo raccontò, lo prese in giro chiedendogli se avesse trovato una nuova musa. Derek arrossì e la mandò al diavolo, eppure il viso sorridente e pieno di nei del figlio dello Sheriffo gli era definitivamente rimasto impresso nella mente.   
Diamine, Cora aveva ragione. Di nuovo. Non che lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce; dare ragione a sua sorella era la cosa peggiore che un essere umano potesse fare nella propria vita.

 


	24. Chapter 24

_Prompt: Teen Wolf, Sterek, Derek e Stiles litigano quando confrontano le proprie librerie Spotify._   
_Parole: 225_   
_Note: che diamine di schifezza senza capo né coda ho scritto!? Doveva essere crack, ma non sapendo scrivere crack, è uscito il solito meh._

 

Stiles non poteva assolutamente accettare una cosa simile. Nessuno sano di mente poteva ascoltare un solo genere di musica, per lui era inconcepibile che una persona trovasse interessante ascoltare mille canzoni identiche l'una all'altra. Doveva essere una noia assurda a lungo andare. Eppure, quando per caso aveva sfogliato la libreria Spotify di Derek aveva scoperto con orrore che il suo fidanzato era proprio una di quelle persone che per Stiles erano solo in denial dall'essere come ogni essere umano comune che, nonostante potesse avere buon gusto in fatto di musica, si era ritrovato almeno una volta nella propria vita a canticchiare a mezza voce Gangnam Style o un pezzo a caso della discografia di Justin Bieber quando passavano per la radio.  
La lite comunque era nata quando Stiles aveva messo tutte le playlist di Derek in un cartella chiamata “Don't be such a Dullwolf” e aveva riempito la libreria di cartelle e playlist (praticamente trasportando la sua intera libreria sul profilo del suo ragazzo). Derek non aveva gradito e aveva risposto cancellando canzoni a caso dalle preziose playlist di Stiles (e sì, aveva notato come mancassero tutte le sue canzoni preferite).  
La lotta a suon di dispetti continuò per settimane, finchè Lydia non si stancò della situazione assurdamente infantile e minacciò di chiedere a Danny di rubare i loro profili e annullare i loro abbonamenti.

 


	25. Chapter 25

_Prompt: Teen Wolf, Sterek, La volta in cui Derek si presentò ubriaco alla finestra di Stiles, rischiando di ruzzolare giù dal tetto._

_Parole: 350_   
_Note: random come al solito, perchè il mio cervello funziona così._

 

Stiles aveva visto Derek in molte condizioni prima di quel giorno; insomma, lo aveva visto quasi morire per colpa del proiettile di Kate, aveva assistito al suo fingere di essere un Alpha con un minimo di idea di come fosse realmente essere un Alpha, lo aveva visto seriamente preoccupato per le persone che amava, lo aveva osservato diventare umano... Diamine, lo aveva perfino visto quasi morire dissanguato per poi tornare dal mondo dei morti in versione Lupo 2.0 -no, seriamente, era un lupo in tutto e per tutto, con tanto di coda, muso e pelo ovunque!  
Una cosa che però aveva dato per scontato di non vedere mai, era Derek rischiare di ruzzolare giù dal tetto di casa sua mentre cercava di entrare dalla finestra perchè era ubriaco. Primo, perchè Derek era di nuovo un mannaro a tutti gli effetti e far ubriacare un mannaro era una cosa difficile, oltre che pericolosa. Secondo, perchè Derek al momento non aveva motivo per volersi ubriacare, visto che non c'era nessuna minaccia imminente e anche gli adolescenti problematici sembravano aver deciso di badare alla scuola. Terzo, perchè... Beh, okay, Stiles non aveva un terzo motivo, ma era comunque la cosa più assurda cui avesse mai assistito, tanto che si chiese se non stesse facendo solo un strano sogno.  
Come conferma all'opzione che si trattasse solo di un sogno, Derek lo strinse in un abbraccio dicendogli che gli mancava. Perchè Derek odiava Stiles, okay? Se avesse dovuto scegliere tra salvare la vita di uno scoiattolo e la vita di Stiles, era sicuro che il lupo avrebbe scelto lo scoiattolo. Eppure non era un sogno, Derek era proprio lì e non sembrava aver intenzione di lasciarlo andare; dopo qualche istante non parve neppure più una cosa strana, anzi, l'abbraccio era confortevole e, in un certo senso, forse anche Stiles aveva bisogno di quel abbraccio. Insomma, la sua ragazza era partita alla ricerca di sua madre e non si faceva sentire da mesi e non c'era nulla di male in fondo nel pensare che sarebbe stato volentieri abbracciato a Derek in quel modo per ore, vero?

 


	26. Chapter 26

_Prompt: Teen Wolf, Sterek, Au! Derek e Stiles sono nella stessa classe.  
Parole: 365_   
_Note: la mia convinzione che nonostante la gente lo sottovaluti Stiles sia un genio ha reso questa AU quello che è. Alias, probabilmente una cosa per niente vicina a quel che pensava la prompter. (E non mi piace neppure tanto come è uscita, ma vabbè!)_

 

Quando scoprirono che Stiles aveva un disturbo dell'attenzione, lo Sceriffo e sua moglie non ne furono per nulla stupiti. La cosa assurda era che Stiles riuscisse comunque a concentrarsi sulla scuola e ad avere i voti migliori della sua classe; sin dai primi anni di scuola elementare i suoi insegnanti consigliarono un avanzamento di un paio di classi, ma a convincere lo Sceriffo che fosse una buona idea, fu la morte di sua moglie. Stiles non aveva mai avuto molti amici a scuola, lo prendevano in giro per i suoi voti e il suo saltare di argomento in argomento quando parlava. Ora che non c'era più sua madre, Stiles sembrava essersi chiuso ancora di più in se stesso. Forse un cambiamento di ambiente gli avrebbe fatto bene. Fu così che, a sette anni, Stiles iniziò a frequentare le lezioni insieme ai bambini di dieci, con ottimi risultati sin da subito almeno a livello scolastico. Un po' meno ottimi furono i risultati in fatto di socializzazione, ma perlomeno con i nuovi compagni non riceveva attacchi.  
Fu quasi pronto a ripensare alla sua decisione quando Stiles iniziò il liceo con quattro anni di anticipo (saltando un ulteriore anno durante le scuole medie), eppure quando accadde l'incendio della famiglia Hale, Stiles trovò finalmente un amico in uno degli unici sopravvissuti della famiglia. Derek era un ragazzo distrutto dalla perdita, ma Stiles sapeva cosa significava non avere più accanto qualcuno che si amava profondamente e sembrava che entrambi traessero grande vantaggio dall'amicizia. Lo preoccupava un po' che suo figlio di dodici anni frequentasse un sedicenne, eppure Derek era davvero un ragazzo responsabile e tranquillo, non uno di quei festaioli che fermava alle tre del mattino ubriachi e con una patente vecchia solo di un paio di settimane.  
Quando qualche anno dopo lo Sceriffo scoprì che Derek e Stiles avevano iniziato ad uscire insieme mentre frequentavano il college, non ne fu quindi per nulla stupito. Conosceva abbastanza bene Stiles per immaginare una cosa del genere succedere e, in fondo, non era neppure una cosa così negativa. Derek col tempo era diventato come un secondo figlio e vedere come si rendevano felici lui e Stiles gli riempiva il cuore di sollievo.

 


	27. Chapter 27

_Prompt: Teen Wolf, Stiles/Peter. Peter continua a tampinare Stiles con la scusa di donargli il morso e Stiles cerca di fargli capire che non c'è bisogno di scuse per uscire insieme._   
_Parole: 240_   
_Note: ci ho provato, è uscita una cosa parecchio meh._

 

Stiles era piuttosto annoiato dall'essere stalkerato a quel mondo. Non fraintendetelo, avere un uomo fatto e finito che pensava fossi abbastanza interessante da voler uscire con te era decisamente una cosa lusinghiera, soprattutto quando l'adulto in questione era parecchio sexy -anche se quasi per certo psicopatico, seppure per un buon motivo. Soprattutto quando voleva uscire con Stiles, che per definizione NESSUNO aveva mai trovato interessante in quel senso.  
Però era davvero snervante che Peter lo aspettasse in vicoli buio e ce lo trascinasse quando gli passava accanto usando come scusa per rapirlo per qualche ora l'offrirgli il morso -davvero, non provava neppure più a farlo sembrare un rapimento: gli offriva la cena, lo portava in posti appartati che un adolescente qualsiasi avrebbe trovato romantico e perfetto per pomiciare. Era davvero stanco di quella situazione di stallo in cui Peter non faceva nulla di concreto per rendere la loro relazione beh, una relazione a tutti gli effetti e tutto si poteva dire di Stiles, ma non che fosse una persona a cui piaceva aspettare o che non sapeva prendere l'iniziativa.  
Quando provò a prendere per il bavero Peter e baciarlo non pensava che il mannaro glielo avrebbe permesso, comunque. Che è il motivo per cui principalmente rimase bloccato per qualche istante, le sue labbra poggiate appena a quelle dell'altro. Un istante dopo Peter sogghignava e lo schiacciava contro il muro del vicolo divorandogli la bocca. Forse aveva funzionato fin troppo bene.

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

_Prompt: Teen Wolf, Sterek, Il branco si rende conto che quello di cui Malia ha bisogno è rimettersi in pari con la sua infanzia per quanto perduta. Risultato: deve andare al Luna Park. A Stiles e Derek tocca baby-girl-sitterarla. Mentre fanno da chaperon a lei, siccome nessuno sta facendo da chaperon a loro, sterek happens.  
Parole: 680_   
_Note: tutte quelle parole uscite da un prompt che al primo tentativo non mi ispirava di scrivere nulla. Non che sia una garanzia di buon risultato perchè è una roba molto random con Derek scritto molto alla cavolo però, va beh. Ah, ed è kinda AU perchè per me, per quanto resterà sempre un fail!wolf, Derek è l'unico Alpha._

 

Stiles odiava il branco. Tutti, dal primo all'ultimo. Capiva perchè Derek dovesse fare da baby-sitter a Malia, in fondo era l'ultima aggiunta al branco, aveva senso che l'Alpha si occupasse di lei. Quel che invece non aveva senso era che Stiles dovesse andare con lui. Perchè Stiles, per quanto volesse un'occasione per passare del tempo con Derek e provare a chiarire quello che a tutti gli effetti era un elefante di sentimenti imprecisati in mezzo a loro due, non gli sembrava certo che quella fosse la situazione migliore per discutere quel genere di cose. Stiles aveva bisogno di privacy, dannazione! Mica poteva confessare di essere un po' -tanto- innamorato di Derek quando c'era gente col superudito nelle vicinanze! Beh, escluso Derek ovvio, lui doveva sentire forte e chiaro il messaggio, recepirlo, accettarlo e accettare di ricambiare -perchè Stiles era sicuro che lui ricambiasse.

E invece erano al Luna Park, loro due e una Malia estatica che annusava qualunque cosa e chiunque e chiedeva di provare questa o quella cosa, che si trattasse di cibo o giostre. Sarebbe quasi stata una cosa divertente a cui assistere, ma Stiles era più occupato a fissare la faccia imbronciata di Derek, che sembrava decisamente a disagio in quella situazione. Malia era appena salita sull'ennesima attrazione, quando Stiles decise di provare perlomeno ad avere una conversazione con Derek.  
“Non che io sia felice di essere qui quando potrei essere a casa a recuperare qualche episodio di Supernatural che mi sono perso nelle scorse settimane, ma potresti perlomeno toglierti dalla faccia quella espressione.”  
“Quale espressione?”  
“Quella a metà tra il sto per staccare la testa a morsi al prossimo che mi sfiora e il ho mangiato troppo limone quindi mi si sta ritirando la bocca nella faccia.”  
Derek sbuffò, portò gli occhi al cielo e incrociò le braccia al petto, spostandosi appena in tempo per evitare che l'ennesimo adolescente lo urtasse.   
“Dovremmo prendere dello zucchero filato.”  
Derek lo fissò perplesso.  
“Per Malia, intendo.” aggiunse Stiles, anche se in realtà era più perchè aveva bisogno di occuparsi con qualcosa e lo zucchero filato avrebbe tenute impegnate sia le sue mani che la sua bocca.  
Il mannaro sospirò di nuovo, ma sorrise appena. “Certo, per Malia. Andiamo.”  
Stiles si ricordò perchè anni prima si fosse ripromesso di non mangiare mai più zucchero filato, quando dopo un paio di morsi si ritrovò le mani e la faccia appiccicose e pezzi di zucchero che rovinavano anche una delle sue adorate t-shirt di Batman. Derek, accanto a lui con in mano il bastoncino per Malia, cercava invano di nascondere quanto trovasse la cosa divertente, mentre cercavano di tornare alla giostra a cui avevano lasciato Malia.  
“Non è divertente Derek, non lo è per nulla. Diamine mi sembra di avere zucchero anche nei capelli. Non ho zucchero nei capelli, vero? Cavoli, se ho zucchero nei capelli e dovrò tagliarli perchè non si scioglie giuro che chiederò i danni morali al tizio dello zucchero filato!”   
Il mannaro sorrise scuotendo la testa, prima di dare un morso al dolce che ancora teneva in mano.   
“Ehy, era per Malia!” lo sgridò Stiles. “Se ne volevi potevi dirmelo prima che buttassi via il mezzo che avevo avanzato io.”  
Derek indicò solo un gruppetto di ragazzini forse un paio di anni più giovani di Stiles, tra cui, effettivamente, stava anche Malia. “Non credo ci voglia tra i piedi, sta facendo amicizia.”  
“Pensi sia una buona idea lasciarla con loro?”

“Credo che farà meno danni di quanti ne faccia tu con dello zucchero filato in mano.” rispose Derek con un'espressione soddisfatta.  
Stiles ribattè mettendogli una delle sue mani ancora appiccicose in faccia. Sapeva che il mannaro avrebbe potuto evitarla se avesse voluto, invece non lo fece; in compenso, gli leccò il palmo della mano che ancora gli teneva sulla faccia. Stiles la scostò di scatto e lo fissò come se fosse un alieno. Derek invece si leccò le labbra fissandolo per qualche secondo, prima di proseguire senza dire nulla.  
Okay, Stiles era confuso. Era davvero appena successo che Derek flirtasse con lui o se l'era solo immaginato?

 


	29. Chapter 29

_ Prompt: Teen Wolf, Sterek, Stiles sta per mettersi a piangere quando la sua jeep lo abbandona sul ciglio della strada, quando vede il meccanico comincia a organizzare nuovi piccoli guasti che non lo spennino troppo _

_Parole: 250_   
_Note: non riesco a non essere random e insensata con questi fill a quanto pare._

 

Stiles aveva un buon motivo se stava fissando l'interno della sua auto, il portatile appoggiato su una sedia lì accanto aperto su un video che parlava di... Non aveva idea di quale fosse il nome della parte che veniva aggiustata nel tutorial. Sapeva solo che c'era un buon motivo se stava cercando di sabotare la sua stessa auto. No, non era per una truffa alla sua assicurazione o qualsiasi cosa illegale potrebbe pensare una vera mente criminale.

Voleva solo avere l'occasione di rivedere qualche istante il nuovo meccanico dell'unica officina della zona. Che potrebbe sembra assurdo, ma in sua difesa, Derek era uno spettacolo a cui chiunque avrebbe voluto assistere più volte nel giro di qualche settimana. Diamine, avrebbe pagato per assistere ad uno show che consisteva solo in Derek che camminava per qualche istante su una passerella. Beh, non stava pagando per una cosa simile, ma in un certo senso pagava per vedere Derek. Perchè, okay, erano interventi che richiedevano 10 minuti di lavoro -più i 45 minuti che servivano a Stiles per far sembrare il problema realistico senza creare danni veri-, però si trattava pur sempre di manutenzione, quindi...  
Ma ne valeva la pena! Era sicuro che questa volta sarebbe stata la volta buona, questa volta sarebbe riuscito a chiedere di uscire a Derek e non avrebbe semplicemente farfugliato cose insensate come suo solito -anche se il suo essere imbranato aveva fatto ridere Derek in più di un'occasione e, beh, era un buon bonus per quanto concerneva Stiles.

 


	30. Chapter 30

_Prompt: MCU, Clint/Phil (e kinda FitzSimmons), Da che Phil li ha presi sotto la sua ala, Clint considera Leo e Jemma come parte della famiglia. Lui e Natasha si mettono a fare i cupidi. Lance si aggrega. Phil si chiede come ha fatto a pensare che sul Bus avrebbe avuto pace.  
Parole: 215_   
_Note: è molto meh, ma ero ancora mezza addormentata e vagamente dolorante quindi, questa AU è ciò che mi venne di scrivere._

 

“Phil, come stanno i nostri figli super cervelloni?” chiese Clint abbracciandolo alle spalle e dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.  
Coulson continuò a spostare ologrammi con dati sulla missione per cui si stavano preparando. “Sto avendo seri ripensamenti sul rendere te e Natasha membri del team, seppure solo per situazioni spinose come questa.”  
“Oh, andiamo, lo so che anche tu vuoi vedere i FitzSimmons diventare canon, non fare il duro con me! Ti conosco troppo bene.”  
“Clint, le relazioni sul posto di lavoro...” stava iniziando a ribattere Phil.  
“Non fare l'ipocrita, io e te stiamo per sposarci e non vuoi dare un'opportunità ai nostri bimbi?! Perfino Natasha pensa sia una buona idea e Lance ha capito immediatamente cosa sta succedendo tra Jemma e Leo.”  
Coulson si voltò a fissarlo perplesso. “Hunter?”  
“Sì, proprio lui! Lo sai vero che ha una collezione di super alcolici nascosta proprio sotto...” Clint si bloccò all'espressione di Phil. “Sotto ad un posto che non è sul Bus?” tentò di salvarsi in corner.  
Il suo fidanzato sospirò e fissò verso l'alto. Ancora non riusciva a capire cosa gli avesse dato l'impressione, all'inizio di quella avventura, che gestire quel gruppo eterogeneo di geni di vari settori fosse una buona idea: era risaputo, in fondo, che le persone geniali fossero anche tremendamente infantili.

 


	31. Chapter 31

_Prompt: Supernatural, Fem!Destiel; Cas intreccia i capelli di Deanne mentre dorme  
Parole: 190_   
_Note: e mi esce solo di essere random. Ma penso ormai ci abbiate fatto l'abitudine._

 

Deanne odiava quando Cas non provava neppure a fingere di aver dormito durante la notte. Eppure vegliare su di lei era una delle attività che l'angelo preferiva. Odiava vederla tormentata dagli incubi, per questo, quando Dee iniziava ad agitarsi, Castiel cominciava a passarle le dita tra i capelli, guidandola nel modo più naturale possibile verso un sonno più profondo e tranquillo. Cas non era un'esperta di capelli, ma dai ricordi del suo tramite, sapeva come fare una treccia. Jimmie le faceva spesso a sua figlia prima che Cas le rubasse la possibilità di vivere una vita serena. Non iniziava a intrecciare i capelli di Dee perchè fosse qualcosa che volesse realmente fare, si ritrovava solo a farlo quando si perdeva nei propri pensieri. Essere così vicina al diventare un essere umano aveva i suoi pro ed i suoi contro, ma Castiel non sapeva decidere se avere un'intera nottata di tranquillità in cui perdersi nelle proprie riflessioni fosse un bene o un male. Quel che sapeva essere un bene, erano le finte lamentele di Deanne il giorno dopo, quando si lagnava di avere i capelli troppo gonfi quando scioglieva le trecce.

 


	32. Chapter 32

_ Prompt: Teen Wolf, Sterek. Stiles fa il giornalista e finire a fare il cronista sportivo non era proprio la sua ambizione. Derek è il quarterback con le sopracciglia assassine della squadra locale (di cui sta seguendo tutte le partite. Per lavoro. Ovvio. Lavoro). _

_Parole: 225_   
_Note: Again, fill completamente random. In questo caso ha quasi senso come cosa, perchè il cervello di Stiles funziona molto a caso._

 

Stiles odiò il suo incarico di cronista sportivo per ore, cioè, dal momento in cui gli avevano comunicato che poteva smettere di occuparsi dei necrologi per passare alla cronaca sportiva, fino al momento in cui era arrivato sul campo della partita di football della squadra locale. Tanto gli bastò per cambiare idea e ringraziare qualsiasi divinità gli avesse messo tra le mani l'occasione di fissare tale meraviglia della natura per lavoro. Davvero, non era umanamente concepibile una tale perfezione, quindi doveva essere per forza un dono divino. Ed era anche più un dono divino il fatto che tale dono divino fosse attaccato ad un semi Dio in pratica; il che confermava la sua supposizione iniziale sul non essere umanamente possibile.  
Qualcuno gli diede una gomitata: era il tizio che si trascinava dietro ogni volta per fare le foto.  
“Senti, okay, Derek Hale è stato nominato il giocare più sexy del campionato e ha un culo da far cambiare orientamento sessuale pure al più estremista dei radicali anti gay, ma non puoi per una volta sforzarti di prendere appunti veri sulla partita? Gli ultimi articoli erano talmente brevi, imbarazzanti e pieni di stronzate che il capo sta seriamente considerando di licenziarti. E non solo perderesti il tuo stipendio, ma anche il rimborso dei biglietti delle partite. E ti assicuro che dalla tv quel sedere perde qualcosa.”

 


	33. Chapter 33

_ Prompt: Teen Wolf, Sterek, Omegaverse. Stiles ha nascosto di essere omega per anni, non lo sa nemmeno Scott. Un giorno esaurisce i medicinali e ha bisogno di farseli prescrivere...quindi deve uscire di casa per farlo. Ovviamente incontra tutti. _

_Parole: 590_   
_Note: non mi piace come è uscita perchè è clichè come non mai. PS: l'ultima frase è una roba che io in inglese ripeto spesso su chi mente spudoratamente. Alias, lying liar who lies lie._

 

Stiles fissava il pavimento del bagno, ogni singola scatola di farmaci presente nella stanza abbandonata a terra accanto ai suoi piedi, mentre Stiles cercava di fermare l'attacco di panico che stava per coglierlo. Aveva finito ogni singola scatola di inibitori per omega che aveva in casa. Ed era a soli tre giorni da un calore. E suo padre era fuori per almeno altri due giorni ad uno stupidissimo convegno per sceriffi. E non poteva chiedere a nessuno di recuperarli al suo posto perchè NESSUNO sapeva che fosse un omega. Lo aveva sempre tenuto nascosto a tutti, perfino a Scott.  
Stiles prese respiri profondi, riuscendo a fermare il panico sul nascere. Non aveva molte alternative, aveva bisogno delle medicine se voleva superare il calore senza diventare... Stiles non voleva neppure pensarci a come sarebbe stato il calore senza inibitori e senza un Alpha a prendersi cura di lui.  
Gli ci volle quasi un'ora per convincersi anche solo ad uscire dalla porta e un'altra ora -e due attacchi di panico- prima di accettare che la sua auto era ancora fuori uso e l'unica alternativa era camminare fino alla farmacia più vicina, alias, dall'altro lato della città. Pregò ad ogni singolo passo di non inciampare in nessuno degli altri, ma il Karma in quella giornata aveva deciso che tutti avrebbero scoperto uno dei segreti che fino ad ora era riuscito a custodire gelosamente. Per primi incontrò Erica e Boyd, seduti ad un tavolo di una gelateria; Stiles cambiò strada appena li vide, ma il danno era comunque fatto a giudicare dall'espressione maliziosa di Erica e quella curiosa di Boyd. Un paio di isolati dopo, Stiles inciampò in Scott ed Isaac che uscivano dall'unico negozio di fumetti della città e Stiles si maledì per non essersi ricordato che Scott gli aveva chiesto giusto un paio di giorni prima se si sarebbe unito a lui ed Isaac per quella uscita; riuscì ad evitare domande da parte del suo migliore amico solo perchè Isaac lo fermò per il braccio prima che potesse seguirlo -Stiles sospettava che anche Isaac stesse nascondendo la sua natura di omega e apprezzò che perlomeno ci fosse un po' di pietà nei suoi confronti vista la pessima giornata che stava avendo.  
Quando arrivò alla farmacia, dopo aver allungato la strada di parecchio nel tentativo di evitare ogni posto in cui avrebbe potuto incontra Lydia -o peggio Jackson- Stiles aveva il fiatone, non solo per la stanchezza, ma anche per il panico che gli stava salendo con tutto il meditare che lo aveva accompagnato nella lunga camminata.

Aveva quasi la vista annebbiata per quanto fosse a corto d'aria e Stiles incolpò proprio quello quando sbattè contro qualcuno, che lo afferrò per le braccia prima che cadesse.  
“Stiles?”  
Stiles chiuse gli occhi, il panico che si congelava nelle sue vene colto anch'esso dal panico, mentre si ripeteva che non era appena successo, che non aveva appena sbattuto contro Derek in persona mentre era nel pieno di una tempesta ormonale pre-calore. Riaprì gli occhi quando sentì il calore di un respiro sul proprio collo.  
“Derek, cosa stai facendo?!” gracchiò.  
“Hai un odore strano.”  
“N-non dire cavolate, ho il mio odore.” balbettò cercando di liberarsi, il cuore che gli batteva all'impazzata.  
“No, non sai di medicinali. Profumi di...” Derek fece una pausa, prese un respiro ancora più profondo poi si distanziò di scatto e lo fissò negli occhi, i suoi che si coloravano di rosso. “Mio.”  
Stiles non squittì, non lo fece e chiunque avesse detto il contrario era solo un bugiardo ballista che mentiva panzane.

 


	34. Chapter 34

_Prompt: MCU, Fem!Tony/Fem!Steve, "Amica, nel 2014 le ragazze possono usare gli shorts"  
Parole: 210_   
_Note: per praticità i soprannomi di Steve e Tony restano quelli, ma i nomi completi sono Antonia e Stephanie perchè sì. E ps, non so se sapete che Steve è figlio di migranti irlandesi, ma ho questo headcanon che sua madre lo chiamasse con il corrispettivo irlandese del suo nome. Quindi, sì, ho passato la cosa qui. Headcanon che provo a passare ad altra gente._

 

Steve fissava Tony a disagio, un leggero rossore a colorarle le guance.  
“Avanti dolcezza, nel 2015 le ragazze non solo possono portare gli shorts, DEVONO. È un'espressione della nostra indipendenza, una dimostrazione che il nostro modo di vestire non ci può identificare come oggetti sessuali.”  
L'espressione di Steve divenne perplessa e ben poco impressionata dalle parole della sua fidanzata.  
“Non sta funzionando neppure un pochino tentare di svegliare il tuo senso della giustizia, vero?”  
“Per niente.”  
“Dannazione.” imprecò Tony sedendosi di peso in modo scomposto sul sofà. “Ma il tuo sedere sta così bene in quegli shorts!” piagnucolò fissando le gambe nude di Steve che arrossì di nuovo e spostò nervosamente il peso da un piede all'altro.  
“Li porterò solo qui, okay? Non mi farai una nuova divisa con degli shorts. Non è sicura una tenuta simile durante una battaglia!” sbuffò avvicinandosi al divano e accomodandosi con grazia accanto a Tony, che, lo poteva vedere, stava già cominciando a pensare ad un modo per aggirare l'ostacolo. “Qualsiasi cosa tu stia pensando: Tony, NO!” aggiunse incrociando le braccia e abbandonandosi contro lo schienale del sofà.  
“Ma Stífín!” esclamò.  
“Arg, non avrai intenzione di ricominciare con l'irlandese, spero!”  
“Ti convincerà a farmi fare esperimenti?”  
“NO!”  
“Sei una guastafeste, Stífín.”

“ANTONIA!”  
“COSA?!”

 


	35. Chapter 35

_ Prompt: MCU, Clint/Coulson, "questa è la nostra luna di miele, signore?" "Sì perché?" "Quindi il mio equipaggiamento da Haweye è lì perché vuole fare un gioco di ruolo? Se posso dire la mia è un po' banale, come idea." _

_Parole: 340_   
_Note: cose random, come sempre. E dialoghi credibili zero proprio._

 

Clint era su di giri. Era finalmente in luna di miele con Phil! A distanza di quasi 18 mesi dal giorno del loro matrimonio okay, ma, la vita di un agente dello SHIELD era sempre molto impegnata e lavorare entrambi per l'associazione di spie? Beh, non era semplice ottenere i permessi per delle ferie nello stesso periodo, soprattutto visto che Phil era in pratica l'occhio buono di Fury.  
Clint era su di giri... finchè non trovò uno dei suoi archi nascosto in una delle borse insieme ad una faretra di frecce.  
Phil rientrò giusto in quel momento in stanza, la ridicola camicia hawaiana che gli aveva comprato Clint in uno dei negozi dell'aeroporto, i bermuda color khaki e infine un paio di infradito gli davano la classica aria da turista.  
“Phil, siamo in luna si miele, vero?”  
Coulson si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si sedette sul letto con un'espressione distesa. “Ovvio, perchè? Qualcosa non va?”

“Ma davvero?” borbottò Clint tra sé e sé, poggiandosi con i fianchi alla cassettiera di fronte al letto. “Quindi la mia attrezzatura nella tua borsa significa che vuoi fare un gioco di ruolo? Pensavo fossi più originale, Agente.”   
Phil sospirò all'ovvia bitchface di Clint. “Okay, Fury potrebbe avermi concesso questo viaggio a patto che ci occupassimo di una piccola questione.”  
“E quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo?”  
“Non lo so.” ammise alzandosi e avvicinandosi a Clint, prima di poggiargli le mani sui fianchi. “Mi dispiace che dobbiamo lavorare...”  
Clint ridacchiò. “Phil, non sono arrabbiato perchè dobbiamo lavorare, ma perchè non me lo hai detto! Era una vita che non scendevamo in campo solo io e te. Sarà la luna di miele più divertente che si possa mai desiderare. Dimmi solo che non è una di quelle cose sotto copertura.”

Phil gli stampò un bacio sulla bocca. “No, non lo è.”  
“PERFETTO! A chi dobbiamo fare il culo e quando? Sai, prima avrei intenzione di gustarmi il tuo di sedere.”  
“Clint...”  
“Shush, come se non sapessi perfettamente che tu adori il mio dirty talking.”

 


	36. Chapter 36

_Prompt: MCU, Tony/Steve, "Non puoi scassinare la serratura di casa in questo modo. Hai una fottuta torre in cui vivere?" "Vuoi dire che solo Fury e il suo occhio magico possono farti visita?"  
Parole: 255_   
_Note: random randomness come sempre._

 

Tony odiava essere ignorato. Tony odiava essere ignorato e Steve lo stava facendo da mesi. Quindi sì, c'era una buona motivazione per quello che stava facendo. Una OTTIMA motivazione, anzi! Ed era anche un'ottima idea, perchè era sicuro che Steve non si sarebbe accort-  
La porta si aprì di scatto e Tony venne scaraventato contro un muro, un braccio di Steve a bloccarlo contro la parete dal collo.  
“Tony?” chiese stupito lasciandolo libero. “Cos- perchè diavolo stavi cercando di entrare in casa mia in quel modo? Avrei potuto farti male davvero!”  
“Avevo bisogno di parlarti.”  
“E scassinare la serratura del mio appartamento nel mezzo della notte è la soluzione a cui sei arrivato? Da quanto tempo non dormi?”  
“Sono affari miei e comunque che vuol dire che non posso farlo? Fury e il suo fottuto occhio magico possono farti visita quando gli pare e io invece devo preoccuparmi che tu mi uccida?”  
Steve sospirò. “Tony, dimmi solo cosa vuoi!”  
“Devi venire a vivere nella Torre. E questa volta ascolterai le mie motivazioni e accetterai la proposta, perchè è una cosa assolutamente ragionevole e gli altri si sono già tutti trasferiti e-”  
“Tony, vuoi dirmi che hai cercato di entrare come un ladro in casa mia per tentare di portarmi con la forza a vivere nella fottuta Avengers Tower?”  
Stark rimase in silenzio, poi sogghignò “Sono riuscito a far dire una parolaccia a Captain America! Questa devo segnarla sull'agenda.”  
Steve lo fissò storto prima di chiudergli la porta in faccia.  
“LA TORRE, STEVEN, VIENI ALLA TORRE!”  
  


 


	37. Chapter 37

_Prompt: MCU, Tony/Steve, Tony si mette a scrivere fanfiction._  
_Parole: 290_  
_Note: random randomness anche questa volta. Non riesco a scriverle cose sensate io, vero?_

 

Che Tony fosse una persona che si divertisse anche con le cose semplici, era piuttosto risaputo. Quel che era meno risaputo è che sapesse perfettamente cosa facevano quelle fan strillanti che si presentavano alla torre per riuscire a scorgere anche solo un capello di uno degli Avengers: scrivevano fanfiction. Tony lo aveva scoperto per caso, principalmente perchè aveva impostato un algoritmo per recuperare tutto ciò che finiva sulla rete e parlava degli Avengers. Quando sfogliando tra quei file durante uno delle noiosissime riunioni indette da Fury, inciampò in un sito di fanfiction, non aveva idea di cosa fossero. Dopo aver letto per quasi tre giorni filati migliaia e migliaia di parole di produzioni riguardo agli Avengers, Tony decise che ne aveva avuto abbastanza.  
Primo: sbagliavano tutti completamente la personalità di Thor. Secondo: Perchè diamine la gente shippava lui e Hulk? Cioè, EW! Bruce era come un fratello e Hulk, beh, era Hulk, AVANTI! Terzo: Steve non era perfetto come lo dipingevano ovunque. E non era imbranato con la tecnologia o stupido o chiuso nella mentalità del passato. Ma poi il porn, ARG, certe cose davvero gli misero i brividi.  
All'inizio aveva solo lasciato recensioni negative, poi, era inciampato per la prima volta in un troll. Non uno scrittore mediocre, uno che in realtà con le parole ci sapeva fare, ma invece di usare il proprio talento in qualcosa di significativo, passava il suo tempo a scrivere cose drammaticamente simili a ciò che aveva letto di scarsa qualità, ma portato all'esasperazione.  
Che Tony fosse una persona che si divertisse anche con le cose semplici, era piuttosto risaputo. Quel che era meno risaputo era che ci volle un Intervention da parte di tutti gli Avengers per farlo smettere di scrivere fanfiction troll.

 

 


End file.
